kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Ramona & Beezus is another upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and the kids), 4 Bobby's brothers, 8 Cindy's sisters, Greg and Marcia's cousins, Peter and Jan's friends, Oliver and Millicent's Sibilings, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters and The Goonies joins the film opens with adventurous and creative third grader Ramona Quimby (Joey King) playing on the monkey bars during recess with her best friend, Howie Kemp (Jason Spevack). Although Ramona has fun with Howie, her mood changes when she goes home and finds out disturbing news.Mr. Quimby loses his job and the family is in severe debt. Ramona overhears her parents' conversation and decides that she is going to sell "delishus lemonade" in order to make money. Beatrice (Selena Gomez), Ramona's sister, sees Henry Huggins (Hutch Dano), the paper boy. She accidentally spits lemonade in his face because a fly lands in her glass. She then becomes angry at Ramona, saying that Ramona embarrassed her sister in front of Henry by spitting lemonade in his face and nicknaming her "Beezus," instead of Beatrice (because Ramona couldn't say Beatrice when she was a baby). After that mistake, she decides to have a $20 car wash but that backfires also.After accidentally painting Hobart's car multiple colors, she retires. The next day, Mr. Quimby accidentally gives her a raw egg in her lunch, and after cracking the egg on her head, it gets it in her hair. Mrs. Meacham tries to take the raw egg out of her hair, but most of it remains stuck in her hair. Instead of the photographer saying "Cheese," he says "Peas," causing Ramona to interrupt with a great big "Eww!," ruining her portrait. The next day in music class, Ramona throws up on the drums, causing her to be picked up by Robert. She then stays at home with Beezus. After trying to make dinner for her parents, the pan catches fire. Ramona interrupts Beezus on the phone with Henry, so Beezus yells at Ramona for always being a little pest and ruining her love life. Shocked, Ramona questions Beezus that she has a love life, but neither of them realize that Henry is still on the phone and has overheard their whole conversation. When Ramona goes to feed her cat, Picky-Picky, in the basement later that night, she sees him lying in his basket, dead. Ramona runs upstairs to tell Beezus to come to the basement. They then hold a private funeral in their backyard. In their prayers, they say that Picky-Picky will always be with them. The girls become closer and nicer to each other.While touching up the garden, Ramona reluctantly helps and grabs the water hose. While doing this, she accidentally squirts Hobart, who is next door with his family in their backyard. Hobart, believing (Ramona and Beatrice's Aunt) Bea had purposely shot him with the water hose, retaliates by tossing a bucket of water on Bea, and a water fight ensues between both neighbors. During the water wars, Ramona whispers to Bea and the family retreats, only to sneak into their neighbor's backyard to set off the sprinklers. After their neighbors admit defeat, Robert tries to turn off the sprinklers, but breaks the shut off valve and the pipes of the sprinklers begin to burst, flooding the backyard. As the backyard fills with water, a shoebox in a ziploc bag pops up from underground. Immediately knowing the contents of the box, Hobart rushes to retrieve it. He calls out to Bea and shows her the keepsakes from the relationship they had as teenagers that he had stored inside the shoebox. Hobart pulls out a ring with a large, purple gem and gets down on one knee and proposes to Bea. She hesitantly accepts and they kiss passionately under the water still spewing from the sprinklers. Both families head into the neighbor's home to dry off, as the open house is occurring at Ramona's house. Furious that her aunt broke her promise not to get "reeled in," Ramona rushes to her house and seeks solace in the attic. The beams are unable to support her weight and break, leaving Ramona's legs dangling from the roof during the open house.After the open house clears out, Dorothy tends to her scratched up knees and legs in the bathroom. Robert, tired of Ramona's antics, walks in and scolds her for not being mature enough. Feeling she's not wanted, Ramona goes to her room and begins packing to run away, declaring she's going to be gone "Forever." Dorothy tries to talk her out of it, but then devises a plan and helps her pack up a suitcase. Ramona, with her heavy suitcase in hand, heads out of the house with no one to stop her. As she is walking, she imagines traveling to far places, such as New York City, Paris, and Egypt. She finally comes to a bus stop and sits atop her suitcase. It shifts under her weight, so she opens it discovering a bowling ball and a book Robert would draw doodles of Ramona and her mischievous ways. As the bus pulls up, she hears Dorothy over a baby monitor inside the suitcase. The bus takes off without Ramona, revealing her family in their car searching for her. As the family is reunited, Dorothy tells her she purposely packed the bowling ball to make her suitcase heavy, so she could not have gone far.As Aunt Bea and Hobart's wedding begins, Ramona and Beezus clasp hands as they head down the aisle as bridesmaids. During the ceremony, Howie fumbles his role as ringbearer by dropping the rings. Ramona quickly finds the rings so the ceremony can continue. Afterwards, during the reception, Beezus and Henry share a kiss and then dance. Robert comes across a better job as an art teacher at the elementary school. Ramona excitedly thanks Mrs. Meacham, telling her the family won't have to move after all, to which Mrs. Meacham sarcastically replies that she's looking forward to having Ramona for the rest of the year. Before Hobart and Aunt Bea leave for their honeymoon in Alaska, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and the kids), 4 Bobby's brothers, 8 Cindy's sisters, Greg and Marcia's cousins, Peter and Jan's friends, Oliver and Millicent's Sibilings, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters, The Goonies and Ramona runs outside to Hobart's painted Range Rover to give a gift to her Aunt Beatrice: a locket with her school picture. Trivia *Littlefoot and the Land Before gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery jkramona001.jpg jkramona002.jpg jkramona003.jpg jkramona004.jpg jkramona005.jpg jkramona006.jpg jkramona007.jpg jkramona008.jpg jkramona009.jpg jkramona010.jpg jkramona011.jpg jkramona012.jpg jkramona013.jpg jkramona014.jpg jkramona015.jpg jkramona016.jpg jkramona017.jpg jkramona018.jpg jkramona019.jpg jkramona020.jpg jkramona021.jpg jkramona022.jpg jkramona023.jpg jkramona024.jpg jkramona025.jpg jkramona026.jpg jkramona027.jpg jkramona028.jpg jkramona029.jpg jkramona030.jpg jkramona031.jpg jkramona032.jpg jkramona033.jpg jkramona034.jpg jkramona035.jpg jkramona036.jpg jkramona037.jpg jkramona038.jpg jkramona039.jpg jkramona040.jpg jkramona041.jpg jkramona042.jpg jkramona043.jpg jkramona044.jpg jkramona045.jpg jkramona046.jpg jkramona047.jpg jkramona048.jpg jkramona049.jpg jkramona050.jpg jkramona051.jpg jkramona052.jpg jkramona053.jpg jkramona054.jpg jkramona055.jpg jkramona056.jpg jkramona057.jpg jkramona058.jpg jkramona059.jpg jkramona060.jpg jkramona061.jpg jkramona062.jpg jkramona063.jpg jkramona064.jpg jkramona065.jpg jkramona066.jpg jkramona067.jpg jkramona068.jpg jkramona069.jpg jkramona070.jpg jkramona071.jpg jkramona072.jpg jkramona073.jpg jkramona074.jpg jkramona075.jpg jkramona076.jpg jkramona077.jpg jkramona078.jpg jkramona079.jpg jkramona080.jpg jkramona081.jpg jkramona082.jpg jkramona083.jpg jkramona084.jpg jkramona085.jpg jkramona086.jpg jkramona087.jpg jkramona088.jpg jkramona089.jpg jkramona090.jpg jkramona091.jpg jkramona092.jpg jkramona093.jpg jkramona094.jpg jkramona095.jpg jkramona096.jpg jkramona097.jpg jkramona098.jpg jkramona099.jpg jkramona100.jpg jkramona101.jpg jkramona102.jpg jkramona103.jpg jkramona104.jpg jkramona105.jpg jkramona106.jpg jkramona107.jpg jkramona108.jpg jkramona109.jpg jkramona110.jpg jkramona111.jpg jkramona112.jpg jkramona113.jpg jkramona114.jpg jkramona115.jpg jkramona116.jpg jkramona117.jpg jkramona118.jpg jkramona119.jpg jkramona120.jpg jkramona121.jpg jkramona122.jpg jkramona123.jpg jkramona124.jpg jkramona125.jpg jkramona126.jpg jkramona127.jpg jkramona128.jpg jkramona129.jpg jkramona130.jpg jkramona131.jpg jkramona132.jpg jkramona133.jpg jkramona134.jpg jkramona135.jpg jkramona136.jpg jkramona137.jpg jkramona138.jpg jkramona139.jpg jkramona140.jpg jkramona141.jpg jkramona142.jpg jkramona143.jpg jkramona144.jpg jkramona145.jpg jkramona146.jpg jkramona147.jpg jkramona148.jpg jkramona149.jpg jkramona150.jpg jkramona151.jpg jkramona152.jpg jkramona153.jpg jkramona154.jpg jkramona155.jpg jkramona156.jpg jkramona157.jpg jkramona158.jpg jkramona159.jpg jkramona160.jpg jkramona161.jpg jkramona162.jpg jkramona163.jpg jkramona164.jpg jkramona165.jpg jkramona166.jpg jkramona167.jpg jkramona168.jpg jkramona169.jpg jkramona170.jpg jkramona171.jpg jkramona172.jpg jkramona173.jpg jkramona174.jpg jkramona175.jpg jkramona176.jpg jkramona177.jpg jkramona178.jpg jkramona179.jpg jkramona180.jpg jkramona181.jpg jkramona182.jpg jkramona183.jpg jkramona184.jpg jkramona185.jpg jkramona186.jpg jkramona187.jpg jkramona188.jpg jkramona189.jpg jkramona190.jpg jkramona191.jpg jkramona192.jpg jkramona193.jpg jkramona194.jpg jkramona195.jpg jkramona196.jpg jkramona197.jpg jkramona198.jpg jkramona199.jpg jkramona200.jpg jkramona201.jpg jkramona202.jpg jkramona203.jpg jkramona204.jpg jkramona205.jpg jkramona206.jpg jkramona207.jpg jkramona208.jpg jkramona209.jpg jkramona210.jpg jkramona211.jpg jkramona212.jpg jkramona213.jpg jkramona214.jpg jkramona215.jpg jkramona216.jpg jkramona217.jpg jkramona218.jpg jkramona219.jpg jkramona220.jpg jkramona221.jpg jkramona222.jpg jkramona223.jpg jkramona224.jpg jkramona225.jpg jkramona226.jpg jkramona227.jpg jkramona228.jpg jkramona229.jpg jkramona230.jpg jkramona231.jpg jkramona232.jpg jkramona233.jpg jkramona234.jpg jkramona235.jpg jkramona236.jpg jkramona237.jpg jkramona238.jpg jkramona239.jpg jkramona240.jpg jkramona241.jpg jkramona242.jpg jkramona243.jpg jkramona244.jpg jkramona245.jpg jkramona246.jpg jkramona247.jpg jkramona248.jpg jkramona249.jpg jkramona250.jpg jkramona251.jpg jkramona252.jpg jkramona253.jpg jkramona254.jpg jkramona255.jpg jkramona256.jpg jkramona257.jpg jkramona258.jpg jkramona259.jpg jkramona260.jpg jkramona261.jpg jkramona262.jpg jkramona263.jpg jkramona264.jpg jkramona265.jpg jkramona266.jpg jkramona267.jpg jkramona268.jpg jkramona269.jpg jkramona270.jpg jkramona271.jpg jkramona272.jpg jkramona273.jpg jkramona274.jpg jkramona275.jpg jkramona276.jpg jkramona277.jpg jkramona278.jpg jkramona279.jpg jkramona280.jpg jkramona281.jpg jkramona282.jpg jkramona283.jpg jkramona284.jpg jkramona285.jpg jkramona286.jpg jkramona287.jpg jkramona288.jpg jkramona289.jpg jkramona290.jpg jkramona291.jpg jkramona292.jpg jkramona293.jpg jkramona294.jpg jkramona295.jpg jkramona296.jpg jkramona297.jpg jkramona298.jpg jkramona299.jpg jkramona300.jpg jkramona300 1.jpg jkramona301.jpg jkramona302.jpg jkramona303.jpg jkramona304.jpg jkramona305.jpg jkramona306.jpg jkramona307.jpg jkramona308.jpg jkramona309.jpg jkramona310.jpg jkramona311.jpg jkramona312.jpg jkramona313.jpg jkramona314.jpg jkramona315.jpg jkramona316.jpg jkramona317.jpg jkramona318.jpg jkramona319.jpg jkramona320.jpg jkramona321.jpg jkramona322.jpg jkramona323.jpg jkramona324.jpg jkramona325.jpg Memorable Quotes Video Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films